Sarah vs Two Weeks Notice
by LeeCan
Summary: Sarah has two weeks before she leaves Chuck forever. What will happen between them during this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This concept has been used before in romantic comedies and other short stories but I thought it would be interesting to see how Chuck and Sarah react to the situation.

I will also get back to Chuck and Sarah vs Therapy when I can fix the mess I've made of it.

Sarah vs Two Weeks Notice

Chuck

I lay in bed waiting for the fifth and last snooze alarm to go off on my alarm clock. I was awake before the first alarm. I have being doing this for three years now and do not see an end in sight. At first it was the new beta version of the intersect and then after three failed attempts they gave up trying to replace me.

I am tired. I'm tired of everything about my life. What was once new and exciting is now just another reason to lie to my friends and family. I am so use to it that sometimes I don't even know I am doing it. I hate the fact that I have become very good at it. I've even helped Sarah out of a jam once or twice.

Then there's Sarah, my girlfriend. I have to laugh to myself when I say those words. Our relationship is so complicated I don't even know how to describe it. Do I love her? Without a doubt, for me and for Sarah. I have been open and honest with her for over two years now. What do I get in return? A glimpse of how she feels if I am quick enough to see it. And I have become very good at reading Sarah Walker.

But I am tired.

As I stand in the shower feeling the hot water slowly rouse my senses, I think this is her week to pick me up. I know she hates her job at the Wienerliscious and would like to get a different cover job. But I don't want to leave the Buy More. For her at this point it is almost the same as a real job. She has to listen to her boss. Has to work the stupid hours she is sometimes assigned. And she has to work our real jobs into our off hours.

We spend all of our free time together with few exceptions. But on those rare exceptions I can't help wonder what she is doing…And who she is doing it with. She always has the same answer. Its work related and she can't talk about it. And I'm tired of being the third man out. Sometimes Sarah and Casey are in the middle of a discussion and when I walk up to them they clam up.

It was as I was thinking of the two of them talking together that something just snapped. Hell I was a part of the CIA now. Sarah saw to it that I was put on the payroll with benefits. But I would never be allowed in. Into that secret place that only agents are allowed. I hated her for that. If that made any sense at all.

I was putting on my shoes when I came to a decision. I even startled myself to think about what I was thinking about. Even though I loved her and the thought of living without her was incomprehensible, I knew that I could not go on living this way. It was as if my body had developed an allergy to the very air I need to breathe. I need the air but if I continue to breathe it, it will kill me. That's how it felt to love Sarah Walker.

What future do we have? If I thought that one day we would lay aside this cover life and take up a new life that was real, I would not hesitate to stay the course. But the way things were going I did not see that happening. I saw, one way or the other, our team would get split up or one of us would be killed or that one of us would decide they needed a change. I was surprised to learn that that someone was me.

When I leave my apartment I see her black Porsche waiting out front. I know she will not like having to wait. At least she has not started honking her horn yet. Why am I worrying about what she thinks about my punctuality with the bomb I am going to drop on her?

I open the passenger side door and get in. "Hi Sarah."

"Trouble getting out of bed today?"

I just look at her with what I imagine is an unreadable expression on my face. I must have been right since I saw her puzzled frown. "Before we go I want to talk with you about something." I watch her turn off the car and give me her full attention. I have always liked that about her. She has always cared about what I thought. At least up to a point.

"What's up Chuck?" she says.

I haven't rehearsed it. I only have a general idea what I am going to say. "Sarah, I love you. You know that. But I don't think I can go on with this life of spending time with you. Loving you the way I do and not getting anything in return. It has just become unbearable." I continue to look in her eyes. I saw the minute I told her that I loved her that she knew this was going to be one of those conversations that makes her very uncomfortable. But then I saw that she realized that this might be something altogether different.

"Chuck, we've been over this so many times I don't know why you continue to bring it up."

"No, you don't understand Sarah. This is not me asking you to let me know how you feel and you telling me you can't because of your job. No…what I'm saying is I don't want to do this anymore. Like I said, I love you and would like nothing better than to spend the rest of my days being with you. Really being with you and not just as a cover for our real jobs." I look to see if she is following me. I can see that she is by the concerned look on her face. I take a deep breath to gather my courage.

"Sarah…I want us to be together for real or I am going to request a new handler." I continue to study her expression. I am pained to see the anguish on her face.

"Chuck, you know that I have feelings…feelings that I shouldn't have but I am your handler. We can never have anything more than this. It's enough for me."

"It is not enough for me. I am in love with a beautiful woman who I suspects loves me too. But I can't really do all the things I would like to do because for us that's somehow stepping over the line. This is torture for me. I want to kiss you…right now. And that's not all I want to do." I watch her eyes tear up and the look she fixes on me is imploring. She makes no offer of a kiss. But if I wasn't at the end of my rope I would cave in.

"Chuck, don't do this. I don't want to leave you…or Ellie and Devon. This is the best assignment I've ever had."

I explode with rage. "Assignment…assignment, that's all this is? That's all I am? You've told me that before but I always thought you really were playing your part. I guess I was wrong."

"Please Chuck. Don't do this. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Can you at least take a little time to make sure this is what you want to do? There is no turning back from this."

With the word assignment still accusing me of being a fool I turn away from her for the first time. "Set up a conference call with Beckman and Graham. I need to talk with them today."

If I wasn't so hurt by her earlier words, I would not have been able to tolerate her sob of anguish as she started the car. She cried silently all the way to the Buy More Plaza. As far as I could tell she drove without looking at me once. I would have felt like a heal if not for realizing that something had to change. It was not fair to her or to me to keep going the way we were.

X-X

"What's this about Mr. Bartowski?" General Beckman said looking at the CIA Director beside her, a concerned look on her face. They both knew that it was unusual for me to request a meeting. It was hard enough for me to hide my disdain for either of them.

I look over at Sarah before I begin. I would like to give her a chance, one last chance to stop this but she is looking straight ahead with that poker face that I have come to learn means she is very uncomfortable. Please Sarah please just touch my hand or clear your throat anything just do anything to stop this. I take a deep breathe and steal one more look her way. She is clearly not going to interrupt me. As I realize that she is allowing me to end our relationship without even the slightest protest it once again tells me that in the long run I am doing the right thing. But I am starting to understand that the here and now is going to be full of pain.

With my heart starting to weep bitter tears, I begin. "Director Graham, General Beckman the reason why I wanted to speak with you is that I have a request to make." I look at Sarah one last time…nothing. "I would like to request a new handler." At that, John Casey looked at me then to Sarah. To my surprise he looked angry. I am sure I will get an ear full from him when the conference call is over.

"A new handler? Who are you referring to, Casey or Walker?"

"Agent Walker sir." I've done it now I think.

"Agent Walker, why do you think Mr. Bartowski wants to replace you?"

"I can answer that," I say. "I'm in love with Sarah. I have tried and tried to take our cover relationship to a real relationship with no success. It has become very difficult for me to continue the charade." I look at Sarah one more time. For a second I think I see tears.

"Agent Walker, you are to be commended for your professionalism. Both the General and I had thought on many occasions that you might have compromised yourself with him. Clearly you had us fooled."

I watch the Director and General exchange a look.

"Agent Walker we will need a couple of weeks to prepare a new agent to take over here. Ideally we would like for you to work with her for a couple of days before we reassign you. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes sir."

"Then start getting yourself ready to leave Los Angeles. I'll consider where your next assignment will be over the next couple of weeks. Once your done here see me in my office and we'll discuss your next job."

I watch the screen go blank.


	2. Day One

A/N: I will try to get another chapter out Sunday afternoon. If I don't it will be next weekend. I am also working on Chuck and Sarah vs Therapy. Maybe I will have another chapter soon.

Sarah vs Two Weeks Notice

Day One of Fourteen

Sarah

On my way to pick Chuck up for work, I think for the hundredth time this morning that he has stabbed me in the back. I can actually feel the pain in my heart. Why did he do it? Our relationship was not perfect but it was better than most that I know of. We were best friends. I know he wanted more but that just wasn't possible. It's not like I've not longed for him, dreamed of him in my bed. I think of him every night I need a release. He once told me that he resents the fact that I have been to bed with bad guys and yet he can't even kiss me unless it's to further our cover. He doesn't know it but that is for my protection. If I let him get too close I'm done for. And now, he's changed everything. Casey told me after the video meeting that I need to somehow make a compromise with him. He even suggested that I could live with him. That is if I don't fall for him. That's the one thing about this whole mission that I will not miss. Playing mind games with John Casey. He knows as well as I do that there's more to my relationship with Chuck than just my job. But I've never failed to do my best and until now that has always been good enough.

What if I did sleep with Chuck? Somehow took our physical relationship to the next level but stayed detached mentally. Who was I fooling? Sleeping with Chuck only once and I would be like a giggling school girl with nothing but love on my mind. And what if during this time Chuck is killed. I can live with just about anything. In fact I do. But that? Not a chance I could go on knowing that it was my job to protect him and because I could not control my emotions, I got him killed. No, that is out of the question. I knew my instincts were right about Chuck and I'm not getting involved sexually. That would be my undoing. But at the same time I know that's what he wants and I have to admit I want it too. I've got two weeks and then it's over. Can I live with that? Deep down, I know that I can if I have too... but I don't want to. I imagine as I close in on Chuck's apartment, that I am on some new assignment while Chuck goes on with his life. Eventually he will forget about me and meet some girl. Some very lucky girl I think to myself. She will make him forget that Sarah Walker ever existed. Can I live with that? The thought attacks my heart as I feel my chest start to beat faster…heavier. I'm not sure as I think about it that I can live with that. What am I going to do? I think. I see him standing at the sidewalk waiting for me. I pull up and wait for him to get in.

"Hi Sarah," he said not really meeting my gaze. He is not his typical carefree self.

"Hi," I said and for the first time since I can remember I am at a true loss for words. I don't have anything to say to him.

On the way to the Buy More he is quiet as well. I look at him twice. The first time very quickly but the second time I scrutinize him closely. I see that he is sad, upset even. Join the club I think.

I pull into the Buy More parking lot and just before he gets out to go to work, I can't help myself. "Chuck is there any way I can get you to change your mind." I knew it was a mistake the minute the words left my lips.

"Sure Sarah. It's simple; just tell me you love me. We both know you do."

He was right. We did know that but it was always an unspoken thing. I knew that if I started down that path I would be in his bed before the day was over. I can't allow that to happen. It can get him killed. It could even get me killed although I was less concerned about that. "Chuck, I can't tell you that even if I wanted to."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to tell me you love me but for some crazy CIA rule you cannot?"

"Chuck…I can't."

"Suit yourself," he said getting out of the car walking towards the Buy More.

I get out of my car and run to him. I grab his arm and turn him towards me. "Do you think this is easy for me? I yell loud enough that other people hear me. That I don't care if I leave you and everything we have here. Do you really think that I don't care about you?" I wait for his response knowing that I'm close to crossing the line.

"Sarah it is not about what I think you feel for me. I've been thinking you love me for two years now. I want a real relationship with you and unless I can have that, it is too painful to keep up this masquerade. Can't you understand that? How hard it is for me to be with you and not know for certain if you are with me because you love me or because it is good for our cover. I just can't take it anymore. I need more from you. And you can give it. Don't tell me you can't. I know otherwise."

I watched him watch me for an instant and then turn to walk into the Buy More. I actually reached out for him after he had begun to walk away. My chest was heaving. I could not get a deep breath. It was like with each step he took he was moving away from me emotionally. "Chuck," I yelled breathlessly. "Are we going to have lunch together?"

I heard him let out a joyless laugh before he replied.

"Sure why not."

I watched him go into the store and actually had to tell myself to breathe."

As I walk to my work, it occurs to me that Chuck has for the first time taken control of his situation. Although I can tell he is not happy about what he has had to do he is at least in control. As I start my morning, I wonder if he would actually sleep with me if I offered. I'm not sure that he would thinking it was just another CIA trick to control him. What am I saying? Walker, get a hold of yourself. You are not going to seduce Chuck and that's the last time you will even think of that.

I was wrong about that.


	3. Day Two

A/N: I know this is a short chapter. I am having some difficulty finding enough time to write.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Two

Sarah

I woke up in my hotel room and stared at the ceiling thinking of a way out of the mess that Chuck has put me in. After going through every scenario that I can think of, I began to cry. Softly at first, but as my situation became more real to me, I sobbed quite loudly. Damn him. Why couldn't he leave things the way they were. As soon as I think it I realize I am being selfish. He has told me repeatably that he loves me. The situation must be intolerable for him to send me away. If only he knew why I have to act the way I do then he would understand. My tears finally subside. I am not happy about crying since I feel a little embarrassed by it. Time to get on with the day I say to myself.

I take a leisurely shower since I have the day off. I'm certain we will not be doing anything for the CIA until the new handler is assigned. I don't want to but I know I should start to think about packing some of my things away. After putting that off for a couple of hours, I get out my luggage and begin to put some of the items I know I won't need away. I have not bothered to get dressed which is unusual for me. I doubt that I will see Chuck today unless I go over to his apartment. Our lunch yesterday was not that fun, for either of us.

I can't pack anymore it depresses me. I just leave the suitcase on the bed. It's not like I need to move it anyway. My bed is huge, more than enough room for just me. I look at it and think not for the first time that it would accommodate Chuck's long frame nicely. Don't start that again Sarah. I think. I don't believe how preoccupied I've become about sleeping with Chuck. Maybe it's because I will be leaving soon and I don't want to wonder for the rest of my life what it would be like. For the next five minutes I debate the pros and cons of sleeping with him before I leave. If I thought it would not hurt him, I would do it. But I know it would make it harder for him to let go of me. Hell, it would probably do the same thing to me.

It was while I was having this mental argument about sleeping with Chuck that my doorbell rang. And just to prove my point about distractions I go to the door and open it. I didn't even check to see who it was, which was unfortunate because Chuck stood outside my door staring at me.

"What are you doing here," I ask.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah come in." I can't believe how stiff and formal we sound.

"Sarah, not that I mind but don't you think you should put some clothes on?"

I look to see that I am standing in front of him in my underwear, my shear underwear at that. I hurriedly put on a black dress lying on the bed. Great, I think. He probably believes that I am trying to seduce him. I briefly consider now would be a pretty good time if I was going to do it. I breath deeply and put those thoughts out of my mind.

I turn to face him. I can't believe that after all the things I've done for the CIA that Chuck can still make me blush.

He ignores the underwear incident and I can't read what he thinks about that. I notice him looking at the bed. If he makes a pass at me, I might just…

"I see it's not taking you long to start leaving," he said looking at my suitcase on the bed.

It hurt me to the core. It made me angry. I take a step towards him and slap him with my open hand. I then push him hard so he has to back away from me.

I hit him hard. I see tears come to his eyes. Tears caused by physical and not mental pain and I know that I hit him harder than I intended. "Chuck I'm sorry-"

"Save it."

"No, I really am sorry. It's just that I feel like the victim here. You are forcing me out and then accuse me of wanting to leave sooner rather than later. It hurt me and I responded the way I usually do when I get hurt…physically."

"Sarah, I've been the victim for over two years. I'm the one that wants more from our relationship. I've been honest and I've been dealt with as though I was another one of your marks. You tell me who the victim is? His voice rose to a shout.

He took a deep breath. "Sarah, I want you. I want you right now, in that bed. You don't know how I long to take you in my arms, carry you to that bed, take your clothes off and make love to you. I hurt not being able to do that. Here." He pointed to his heart. "I actually hurt right here."

I am so close to jumping on him this very second when I see him hesitate and I see his expression change as though he really expected nothing more from me. It hurts me to see that. That pain quelled my lust for him.

He takes another step back from me and looks around the room. It was as though he was memorizing it.

"We had some pretty good times here," he said abruptly changing his tone.

I half laugh, half sob my reply. "We sure have." I look at him closely. "Are you sure they have to end?"

He walks over to the bed and sits on it. I move the clothing and luggage and sit beside him. There is silence in the room. Just lean over and kiss me, I think. Hell, just touch me anywhere... on the hem of my dress even and I'm yours. Please Chuck do something that tells me you want me to stay… Walker get a hold of yourself. I take a deep breath and compose myself.

"Hey you wanna do something today? he says. Just as friends I mean."

I think about it. Let's see, spend the day with the man that lights up my heart like I never thought possible before meeting him or…spend the day crying in my hotel room.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Two Weeks Notice

Two Weeks Notice

Day Three

Chuck

I can't stop thinking about yesterday. It didn't start off that well at Sarah's apartment but afterwards we had a great time. Not one time did we talk about our problems. Instead we just enjoyed the day. It was some unspoken thing between us. For these few hours, forget about what was troubling us and just enjoy being with each other. At least that's how I felt.

We started out at the beach. I told Sarah where I had planned on going so she was dressed appropriately in short blue jean cutoffs and a red tank top. I am used to every man that passes her staring as though he had never seen a woman before. I guess they've seen few like her.

We threw the Frisbee for a while. I enjoyed seeing her run, drinking in the movement of her legs as though they were choreographed by some great dancer. Those long athletic strides of her lean and absolutely perfect legs were enough to make me long for her all the more. But I tried to put that behind me, best as I could anyway.

Anytime Sarah and I do anything that requires a lot of physical athleticism, she always wins. I've learned from many games of Call to Duty that Sarah likes to win at anything she attempts. That's the one thing she has never beaten me at and she absolutely hates it.

We played with the Frisbee until I started getting uncomfortable with the male crowd that had assembled to watch. Either Sarah was so use to it that she didn't notice of she just ignored them. I suggested that we take a walk at the waters edge and she was eager for a change of pace too. Taking our shoes off, we step into the water only about an inch or two deep, just enough for us to cool down a little.

My feelings for her bubble to the surface and I reach over and grabbed her hand. I was thrilled when she smiled at me telling me that it was OK.

We had walked about a mile in silence, just enjoying being with each other. I decided that I would press my luck and if she objected I would take it good naturedly so as not to ruin the day. I let go over her hand with my left arm grabbed her around the waist just above her hip and pulled her to me.

I noticed because I was watching carefully, the small frown turn her mouth downward for just and instant as she searched my face too. I started smiling at her and she returned the smile with as bright a smile as I had ever witnessed. We walked like this for another half mile or so. I knew that we were very close to her favorite place to eat in all of LA. So I made my way to the run-down hamburger stand just north of El Segundo beach. I was surprised to learn almost two years ago that Sarah's favorite food in the whole wide world is a hamburger with fries as long as they are both drowned in catsup.

After eating we made our way back to my car. She always made fun of it every time she got into it. This time was no exception.

"We should have taken my car. This under powered piece of shit might not get us home."

"For one thing this is a 2007 Ford Mustang. It might not get from zero to sixty as fast as your Porsche but it looks better doing it." I say the same thing I always say after she attacks my pride and joy.

She normally keeps up with the sparring but this time she just threw her head back and let the wind whip threw it, laughing with the pure joy of the moment. She looked good in a black convertible, I thought.

The traffic was abnormally good so we made it to the canyon in about an hour an a half. She squealed with delight when she figured out where I was taking her. She loved to horseback ride as much as anything, at least, that I knew about so I wanted to make this day as special as I could.

We rode out into the canyon for about thirty minutes until we found some large rocks that were perfect for taking a rest on. I looked over at her. She was the picture of happiness. I knew that that was just a façade. I couldn't help myself. I had to get serious for just a second. If she shut me down I would be gracious.

"Sarah, can I ask you a personal question?'

She looked at me concerned.

"It's not that kind of personal question, at least I don't think it is. Look, you don't have to answer it if you don't like."

Her expression lessened some.

"What is the most important thing in your life? What is it that you absolutely know that you know where you stand on the subject? Tell me the truth Sarah. Give me this one thing to hold onto after you're gone, something that I really know about Sarah Walker. Is it your job?" I looked at her for a reaction. I didn't see one. "Is there someone else?" I saw a reaction then but could not determine what it meant. Answer this one question Sarah, surely this won't compromise you with me."

She was silent for a long while. So long in fact that I was beginning to wonder if she intended on answering me at all.

"Chuck, three years ago I knew the answer to your question. I would have answered it unwaveringly, without hesitation. But today…I'm not sure. I've been out here for so long that even the people I knew back then are strangers to me. Ask me again in eleven days I might be able to answer it for you then."

I made a mental note to ask that question then but for now I wanted to keep the spirit light so I raced her to our horses. She won. Then we raced our horses back to the stables. She won. And then without giving her any warning I started running to my under powered piece of shit and yelled back at her, "Race you to the car." She won.

I pulled up to her apartment at around nine o'clock that night. We were tired but as happy as we could be under the circumstances. I didn't want the time together to end. It was as I realized that that I made a decision. One I would not have dreamed of making even a few weeks ago.

"Chuck, I had a great time today. Thanks…for everything."

"Hold on, I can't let you walk up to your hotel room alone. It might not be safe," I said smiling.

"Suit yourself," she returned.

We stopped outside her hotel room door and she turned to me as if to say goodbye. Before she could say anything I beat her to the punch.

"Why don't you invite me in?"

She knew what I was asking and I could see on her face a cascade of emotions flit across her countenance. For a second she looked as though she was going to agree. But then suddenly her expression turned down.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

I put my hand on her arms just below the shoulders and pulled her toward me just a little. "It seems like a great idea from where I'm standing. You'll have to explain it to me sometime why you see it differently."

"Goodnight Chuck," she said as she closed the door.

X-X

The day had gone almost perfectly until the very end. I am having coffee in my apartment kitchen thinking about everything that happened including the rejection at the end. The thing is I am sure she almost said yes but something stopped her.

I don't have to be at work until this afternoon. I am going to put the time to good use, I think. I decide to use the problem solving skills I learned back at Stanford. Going to my room and finding a pad of sticky notes and a permanent marker I go to my living room wall because it is the largest wall in my apartment.

I write on the top sticky note, Reasons for no intimacy, and put it on the wall. Then about three feet from the first sticky note I put the second note on the wall having written on it, Great times as friends. I write three more category headings and then I brainstorm the various reasons that would make Sarah Walker behave in the confusing manner she does. About two hours later and one pad of sticky notes hanging on my wall I reach a pretty solid conclusion.

I look at my handiwork and apply the common sense test to it hoping that I find some poor logic somewhere. As I finish, I realize that my conclusion is feasible. In fact it explains just about everything with Sarah's behavior. It's just that I never ever considered it before. But when I think back to numerous conversations we had over the years, many of the mysterious comments she made now has some context to them that I understand. It just fits. I can't say that it makes me happy. This is about the worst conclusion that I can think of. It is the proverbial show stopper.

I go into my kitchen to escape the writing on the wall, no pun intended, I think. I can't even laugh at my own joke. I am in shock. After taking a drink of water, I go back to stare at the wall. After arranging all of the sticky notes and prioritizing them the one sticky note at the top of the wall stands out as though it were written with letters three feet tall. I feel bitter tears sting my eyes as I read my conclusion. _She's married._

I call into work and spend the day in my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Notice

Day Four

Sarah

I hate it when the phone wakes me up. I've lost more phones that way. This time I resist the urge to throw it across the room. When I answer it I am surprised to hear General Beckman's voice on the other end.

"Yes Ma'am." I sit up in the bed to clear my head. But as I understand what she is asking me to do, I can't believe it.

"You want Chuck and me to go to a jewelry store posing as a couple looking for a wedding ring. So I can place some surveillance equipment inside the store." The General didn't see anything wrong with her request.

"Can't Casey and I do this one?" I know it's a bad idea. Posing as a man in love is not in Casey's bag of tricks. The General just laughed giving me her answer.

"Can't this wait until the new handler arrives? There will be much less baggage for her to deal with in a mission of this nature." It is obvious that the General is not concerned about Chuck's or my feelings.

"General may I remind you that Chuck is in love with me. Don't you think this is going to be hard on him?" Not to mention me, I say to myself. "Very well Ma'am. I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll do it. Thank you Ma'am." I hang up the phone. "Bitch," I spit out in near loathing of her. I admired her three years ago, I think perplexed at the change within me.

I decide to take a shower which will allow me some time to think about how to approach Chuck on this, our last mission. At least that was my intention but in fact what it allowed me to do is think back to last night when Chuck asked to spend the night with me. Standing here in the shower the next morning I am not sure why I said no. Fuck, am I that big an idiot… or scared or whatever the reason I said no was. All I had to do is say _just for a little while_. If I had done that we would be taking this shower together.

I like this knew Chuck, the Chuck that knows what he wants and is not afraid to ask for it. If I were not leaving in ten days I would certainly cave in probably sooner than later. Then it hit me like a slap to the temple. _**I'm leaving in ten days**_. I'm thankful that I don't start crying this time. I just feel empty. What hurts me even more is to know that Chuck is feeling the same way.

I think back to yesterday when we were walking along the beach and he reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him and then telling me it was OK with his smile. I wanted him so much at that moment in time. If he would have pulled me to the beach I could not have said no. Even with it crowded like it was. I had no will of my own for that brief instant. But then much too soon I was Sarah Walker again and realized that I had to maintain protocol.

That was the same Sarah Walker that said it was not a good idea for him to come in last night. I saw by the look in his eye that he was disappointed but that he was not dissuaded. My heart actually skipped a beat when I saw that. I look forward to the next attempt. Maybe he will ask the Sarah Walker that is putty in his hands the next time. I don't know what would be so wrong with creating one memory, just one perfect memory to last the rest of our lives.

When I think about how long I will have to live without him compared to the oh, so short amount of time I've known him, I can't keep the tears from flowing. I slump to the floor of my shower and cry until I have no tears left to cry.

Thirty minutes later I tell Chuck about our last mission. Thirty minutes after that I am on my way to pick him up.

He is at the curb in front of his apartment when I round the corner. I see him straighten up when he sees my car. It saddens me to know that we have to brace ourselves just to be in each other's company, at least under these conditions.

I pull up and he gets in.

"Hi Sarah," he says trying to sound chipper.

"Hey Chuck." I try to smile. I can't help but think back to my thoughts in the shower. Stop it, I say to myself.

"Do you know where this place is?" he asks.

"Yeah I mapquested it just before coming to get you. It's only about thirty minutes away."

I notice him looking at my hand but don't say anything. Because he began to speak.

"Sarah, I think I know why you say we can never get together. I figured it out yesterday."

"What are you talking about Chuck?"

"After we do this…lets talk about it then."

He looked out the passenger side window. That was always a sign of melancholy with Chuck. Unless he was terribly sad he always looked towards me. Only when he was in this mood did he stare out the window away from me.

With little talk to pass the time, we eventually stopped outside the store and went in. I had handed him a wad of cash totaling more than ten thousand dollars to actually purchase a ring if that was what the situation called for. Chuck was a pro at this kind of thing now and I didn't need to school him on anything. As we walked towards the huge jewelry display case I marveled at how good Chuck was at this. I wasn't talking about shooting a gun or kicking someone's ass in a fight. No, what Chuck was really good at was the role playing. He was so fast on his feet that no situation got out of his control.

"What do you think honey? You see anything here you like?" Chuck's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Ooh, I like that one." I actually saw one I did like and asked to see it.

The jeweler gave the ring to Chuck who looked at it briefly smiling at me. Then he did something a bit odd. Picking up my left hand he examined it very closely. I was not sure what he was looking for.

"Sir," he asked the merchant. "How long would you think it would take to get rid of a ring mark on a lady's hand?"

"I don't follow you, sir," he said.

I don't either, I say to myself. What is he doing?

"What I mean is…Let's say Sarah here was married. Just by way of an example. Of course she would have worn a wedding ring. Maybe for, I don't know, two or three years."

He glanced my way and really looked at my face. I don't have a clue as to what he is up to.

"How long do you think it would take to get rid of that ring mark?" he said looking at me again. I can't help it.

"Chuck, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. We can discuss this a little later."

I am glad to drop the subject so I don't press him for an answer to his odd behavior.

He takes my hand and lifts the ring up to it………

Time stopped.

I knew he felt the same thing when I looked up into his eyes and saw my expression upon his face.

I couldn't breath as he slowly moved the ring over my finger. It was like those scenes in the movies where everything is slowed way down. The act of him sliding that elegant engagement ring onto my finger seemed to take an hour. But it was only a moment… a fraction of time. I stood looking at the ring he had placed on my finger. I knew when I looked up I would see his eyes and in those eyes I would be lost. It would be like at the beach all over again. But I had to do it. I couldn't stop myself.

I was right.

His eyes spoke every language. They said everything that could be said. If I could have saved any moment of my life, this would be it, no hesitation, no second thoughts. This was it. But it was over too soon. Chuck's expression changed to one of puzzlement or uncertainty, I couldn't be sure. But he turned suddenly to the man behind the counter.

"How much?"

The man sort of stumbled over his words. "Well it's supposed to sell for fourteen thousand dollars. But what can you afford?"

"I've got ten thousand on me."

"I'll take it."

Chuck pulled out the cash and handed it to the store clerk and took the ring.

After getting the receipt, which I would need to show the CIA, we began to walk toward the door. Just as Chuck was reaching for the door, the store owner called out.

"You know, I see young people in love everyday of my life. I've been at this for over thirty years now. And I can tell you that what you two have is rare. So rare that it is written about by the great writers throughout time and yet they can't capture what it is. I saw it just a moment ago but I can't now describe to you what it was that I saw."

I look at Chuck and then back to the jeweler.

"I'm just saying," he said smiling.

We leave the store saying thank you. We don't say a word until we get in the car. Chuck looks at me then to the ring and says, "Here, I suppose you will have to give this to someone at the CIA."

I take it but I have no inclination to give it to anyone. This is the wedding ring Chuck gave me and I don't know where I will be in the future or what I will have to do…but I WILL have the wedding ring that Chuck Bartowski gave me.

"Sarah, before we get going, I want to tell you that I know why you can't tell me you love me and why there can never be an us. I figured it out yesterday."

I am not sure what he's talking about. I've tried to explain to him for the last three years why we couldn't be together. But I was interested in what he thought he knew. "Alright Chuck, enlighten me."

I wrote down everything I knew about you, and then I wrote down what I felt pretty sure of without being sure. When I arranged everything in categories it became clear to me what the real reason we could never be together. He just stared at me.

"Tell me, don't make me wonder what you think you know," I said a little annoyed.

"It was nice what that old man said back in the jewelry store but I now know that you and I could never be married…Because you're already married aren't you?"

"What…no. I am not married. I have never been married. How could you come up with something so asinine?"

That must have come out wrong because I saw him flinch.

He sat silently beside me for a moment, thinking.

"Sarah, let me ask you a question and I would appreciate an honest answer. If you can't answer honestly just tell me you can't answer the question, OK?"

I nod my head.

"If you were married, would you tell me you were?"

Oh shit. He has learned to ask really good questions. How am I going to get out of this one? I told him I would be honest but this is only going to hurt him. I look over at him.

"Honestly, no."


	6. Chapter 6

Two Weeks Notice

A/N: Not real happy with the pacing here but I am trying to get these out regularly.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Five

Sarah

Chuck and I both had to work today. I picked him up as usual and we started our day like always. He's fixing computers and I'm serving hotdogs. We agreed to have lunch together and I find myself watching the clock. I want to talk with him and make sure that he believes me when I tell him I am not married.

It is a slow morning and I find myself thinking about that amazing few seconds, when Chuck slid that ring on my finger. I agree with that jeweler. Chuck and I have something special between us. There is no doubt in my mind. But in our case that is not enough it would seem.

I wonder briefly how many times has this scenario played itself out. A man and a woman desperately in love but for a million different reasons are not able to be together.

With the slow day, it gives my mind time to daydream. Think about what might have been if circumstances were different. I can see Chuck sliding that ring on my finger. We are at the beach. I've just said yes and we are smiling and happy. He kisses me deeply taking me in his arms and holding me in such a way so I know he will never let me go, at least metaphorically.

We go to Ellie and Devon's to share the good news. Ellie is ecstatic and Devon tells us that it's _awesome_. He gives us both a huge hug. Ellie takes me into their kitchen so we can talk wedding planning. Devon and Chuck are talking about, well, whatever it is men talk about while women talk about their weddings.

Chuck and I are married on the same beach where we spent our first night together. We say our vows, vows that we wrote ourselves. Chuck's make me cry they are so sweet and tender. But my tears are tears of joy. We wait about two years before we start our family. Chuck insists that he wants a little time to have me all to himself. I like that idea too. Those two years were heaven. They were what it is supposed to be like when two people love each other. Chuck always puts me first in everything and because he does that it makes it easy for me to do the same. I love him so much…and I am so happy.

"Excuse me Miss, could I have a number two with a diet coke?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I was a bit distracted there."

"Don't worry about it dear. I could tell you were thinking about your man. Just by that winsome look on your face. Am I right?"

"You're right, was I that obvious?"

"Yes it was very obvious."

I really didn't hear what she said after as she left the store because I realized that without even thinking I had said _yes I was thinking about my man_. I guess Chuck is my man. Even though I have never told him that I love him. I can no longer hide the fact from myself even if I have to hide it from him. It feels good to say it silently, _I_ _love Chuck Bartowski._

I say it again in my thoughts, _I love Chuck Bartowski_. It was intoxicating. I suddenly wanted to scream it out loud. "I love Chuck Bartowski," I say to no one in the store. It made me happy to hear the words ring in my ear.

I go about my work and mercifully the morning comes to and end. I look up and see Chuck walk through the door.

"Hey Chuck," I say. I am trying to keep my mood high.

"Hi Sarah, want to eat outside? Or we could go for a drive? You decide."

I see that he is a little downcast. Not surprising since we are nine days away from never seeing each other again. _Don't think that way_, I say under my breath. I don't want our time together to go sour.

"Let's go for a ride, I'm not that hungry. I'd rather just talk."

Chuck turned for the door in response. On the way to my 911 he looks over at me. I know he has something on his mind.

"Sarah, you know yesterday when you said you weren't married?"

"Chuck I want to talk with you about that. I don't know how to tell you so you will believe me but I promise you, I swear to you that I am a single woman, never been married. Bryce has been the only other man in my life besides you."

I can't believe I just said that out loud. Chuck looks at me and a huge smile crosses his face.

"What did you just say?" he said still smiling from ear to ear.

I don't know what to say. I can't believe that came out. "Chuck, I…I."

I have no idea how to get out of this. Oh, hell with it, I say to myself. It's not like I have to protect my cover for the long term. I pull the car to the side of the road. He deserves my full attention. "Chuck…I love you. I love you with all my heart."

My hand goes automatically to his face.

"Sarah that's great. I've been hoping you would-"

"But that does not change the fact that I must leave in nine days. In fact I have just made sure that I have to leave in nine days.

"Sarah, I don't understand." The confusion clearly present on his face.

Chuck, I'm a deep cover agent for the CIA. I can't have a normal life like you have. Do you know what life would be like if we got married?"

He was shaking his head no, still in shock at the huge swing of emotions he had just experienced.

"Well, we would get married. I would have one night or two to spend with you and then I would be off to someplace you could never know about. Doing things that I could never discuss with you. Probably doing some things that would make you angry.

If we were lucky I might get a chance to phone you once a week or once a month depending on the job. I might get to see you once or twice a year for a couple of days. We could go two years without seeing each other depending on the job." Do you think you could be happy having me for a wife?"

"Yes."

I saw from his expression that he knew he didn't sell it. "Chuck, I have spent the last five days trying to find a way for us to be together. Trust me on that on. And…there is no way for that to happen. I'm truly sorry. I am." I watched him thinking and then suddenly his expression brightened.

"Hey, for now I am going to be happy because I know you love me."

I'm happy for him now but the reason I did not tell him before is when I leave he is going to hurt even more. "Chuck, I did not intend to tell you that. It just kinda slipped out."

"I am going to spend the next nine days figuring out a way to hang on to you."

That's why I never meant to tell him. He doesn't know that that can never happen. But his enthusiastic smile is infectious and who knows maybe he can think of something I didn't.

On the way back to work, I tell him that this has to stay a secret, especially from Casey.

Just before he gets out of my car I see a strange expression come over his face.

"Sarah," he hesitates before continuing. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

I wondered how long it would take him to figure it out. "Whatever are you talking about?" I say in a mocking tone.

"I mean now that we're two people who love each other…does that mean? What I mean to say is."

"Yes Chuck, I'll see you at my place after work. Bring clothes for in the morning." I lean over and kiss him tenderly giving me something to think about all afternoon.

X-X

I hear the tentative knock on the door. I'm in the shower. Chuck is late for work and so am I. "Come in Chuck. It's OK we got to hurry or we'll both get an ass chewing." Chuck has a towel wrapped around him while he brushes his teeth. I can see he is nervous. He did not seem at all nervous last night in fact he was…well he was better than I anticipated. But now in this morning ritual of getting ready for work he is clearly uncomfortable with this situation.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower?" I ask.

"I don't think I have time," he says without looking at me.

He turns around when he hears the shower door open. I reach out and grab his towel, pulling it off of him.

"You have time if we take it together." I say as I pull him toward me.

"You know what I always say, cleanliness is next to godliness. Or in this case goddessnes," he said smiling.

We were very late for work.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Very short chapter but a necessary one.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Six

Casey

Walker's an idiot. She's a good agent but when it comes to Bartowski she's so wrapped up in the guy that it's killing her to keep the required distance between them. But I have to give her credit. She's kept him at bay for three years now.

I watch her walk through the doors of the Buy More. I see her come alive when she spots him. I watch her as she looks around for me. I stay out of sight more out of habit than anything else.

Doesn't she know that she can't hide the way she feels for him. Jeez, just look at the way they connect when they look at each other. OK, here it comes. She'll walk up to him; give him a peck on the check and out they'll go for lunch.

Wait a second. She is not... I watch her give him a brief but meaningful kiss squarely on his mouth. I see her hand resting on his chest as she does so.

She's finally done it. She's stepped over that line.

Chuck Bartowski is a decent guy I say to myself as I watch them leave the Buy More. He deserves better than Sarah Walker not that Sarah isn't a good person. Hell she's on the right side of good and evil as far as I'm concerned, but…she's broken. I've only known it for about eight or nine months. She hides it really well. But when I watched her go through these months torturing herself the way she did and never ever giving in to what she so desperately wants, it became obvious. Sarah Walker was a broken spy.

It happens to many of us at one time or another, something so horrible that you just can't deal with it. That's why the CIA and all the other intelligence agencies have the best psychiatrist in the world on staff. Somehow Sarah managed to avoid those sessions when whatever happened to her happened to her. She's dealt with it all on her own. And now she's broken.

I decide to follow them, listen in on their conversation and see what they're up to. I suspect that Sarah will somehow get Graham to let her stay on now. I guess I have a big decision to make. Don't think it's a good idea letting Sarah stay as Chuck's handler if they are doing the big nasty. On top of that, she's broken. There is no telling how that will reveal itself in the future.

I have to keep more distance than normal between them and me. Although the way they were ogling each other I could probably be right on her bumper and she would only see Chuck. That's part of the problem.

They pull into a hot dog stand by a park so I stop nearby and get a couple of surveillance items out of my trunk. I put on what looks like a pair of sunglasses but are, in fact, high powered binoculars with a built in parabolic listening system. I just sit in my car seventy yards away and listen to every word they say.

"Sarah, ever since last night I've been thinking. There has got to be something we can do so that you can stay here. I cannot stand the thought of losing you," Chuck said. He was holding her hand.

Shit, she is still going to leave…even after hooking up with Bartowski finally. I take off the sunglasses to think. I shake my head. But then it makes perfect sense…Sarah Walker is broken and this is how she will punish herself. She will deny herself the thing that she wants the most out of life.

I listen to fifteen minutes of the same sad woe is me kind of talk from both of them. I feel sorry for them, Bartowski the most. He never asked for any of this, and yet he has become pretty damn good, not that I would ever tell him that.

I take in a deep breath as I pull my phone out of my pocket. I dial a number that I had stored in my phone but have never called.

"Director Graham, John Casey here. I need to speak with you about an important mater. No, I can't speak about this over the phone it's…well it involves one of your agents. Yeah, Walker is the only agent that I'm working with now. Yes sir that would be a good assumption. Anyway, protocol has been broken and I need to speak with you about it."

I look up to see them kissing on the park bench. Damn Walker, you crossed the line at the very end of your assignment.

"Yes sir. No I would prefer to get an F16 and see you yet today. This is too important to wait sir. Thank you sir, I'll see you in three hours."

As I start up my car and head for an air base that few people are aware of, I think to myself, damn John, you always get the tough assignments. This could go very bad. Walker could end up hating your guts. You don't really want a broken agent hating your guts you know. Oh well, that's why I get paid middle management money.

X-X

"That's my proposal Director Graham. I don't see any other alternative." I watch as the Director is looking at a rather thick file lying on his desk. It says very clearly _confidential_ across its side. On the tab I can make out the name Sarah Walker.

"Major Casey, I appreciate your bringing this mater to me. Walker is one of our best but you know as well as I do that there are times when nothing maters but maintaining protocol. You're a military man you know about the chain of command."

I watch him look down at the folder, take a breath and then hand it to me.

"Major Casey, this is highly unusual. But I agree with your assessment. Walker cannot be allowed to protect the intersect at this point and under these conditions. I am signing this order exactly as you specified and I trust that you will use this information judiciously.

"Yes sir," I say and turn for the door.

"Major, if your assessment is correct, this is not entirely without risk…to either of us."

"I agree Sir, but I feel it is worth the risk. Bartowski is a very valuable asset."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Don't freak out on me. I promise not to go to far off of the path we all like to travel.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Seven

Chuck

I wake up and look over at Sarah laying with her back to me. Her silk sheets cling to her body and show the perfect curve of her hip. I admire her form lying so still by my side. I try not to think about how short our time is unless I can get her to change her mind. I have renewed hope because she has convinced me that she is not married.

I watch her for almost fifteen minutes before she starts to stir. She rolls over and gives me that wonderful half smile of hers. I first saw it when I brought pizza to her place so we could talk. I can't help but think how so much has changed and yet how so much is the same. I still don't know if Sarah Walker is her real name. I don't know anything about her life before she came to LA. I don't know if she has brothers and sisters and whether her parents are alive. I don't know if they are alive where they live. That's a lot not to tell someone and then turn around and ask them to trust you. I feel my mood turning sour and decide to reverse course.

"Hey what are we gonna do today?" I ask when I see the cobwebs clear.

"I have the day off, I was hoping we could go to the beach."

"Sounds great. Let's have breakfast out this morning."

"I get the shower first," she said. "Unless you wanna join me?"

"Tempting but I'm hungry and if I get into the shower with you it will be two hours before we get something to eat."

"And that's my fault how?"

As she was getting out of bed, her naked form took my breath away.

"Sarah, my God. You are literally the most spectacular woman I have ever seen."

She smiled at me and I thought she was going to ignore the remark when she leaned down and kissed me.

"You just love me. All men say that to the women they love."

"That may be true but it doesn't necessarily mean that you're not the most spectacular woman on the planet." I watch her give me that wonderful half smile again.

Twice in one morning, this is going to be my lucky day I think.

Just as I thought that her phone rang. I listened in on her conversation.

"Walker here. Oh, hi," she said looking at me briefly. "Today. Uh, sure I'll be there." She erased the call from memory. I know because I had planned to look at her phone while she was in the shower.

"Let me guess…work."

"I'm sorry Chuck. I'll make it as fast as I can. But you know I can't say anything more about it."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get back. I'm going to grab some pancakes."

"I should be back around noon."

"See you then," I say as I go out the door.

I do not go to get pancakes. I go to my car and from the trunk pull out a duffle bag that I kept some stuff in that I took off of Casey. One item was a GPS tracking device which I put on her Porsche. I then got into my Mustang and waited for the signal to tell me she was on the move.

I felt a little bad about deceiving her but I had been at this game long enough to start thinking like Sarah and Casey, at least in extreme cases. I also had Casey's prized sunglasses with the telescopic lenses and the parabolic listening system.

Sarah would do this on an infrequent but regular basis. Just go off without any explanation or she would just say it was work and she could not talk about it. She would always end those conversations with _trust me_. I always had until now.

There it was, she was on the move and I had watched her and Casey using the tracking system so much that I had no problem manipulating it. After about fifteen minutes, it was clear to me that she was headed downtown. Another twenty minutes and I watched her little white dot stop about three blocks away. I waited to be sure she wasn't at a really long light. After five minutes I followed the coordinates and soon enough I spotted her sitting outside the Engine Co. # 23 on Figueroa. Figures, I think. If given a choice she is going to eat a hamburger and fries over just about anything you can name.

I find a spot to park with a good view of her table, which is on the left side of the restaurant. I put on the glasses and adjust the view. She zooms in as though she were sitting no more than ten feet from me. I have difficulty with the listening system. It is more complicated and I don't know how to adjust it.

Just then, I see a tall, very good looking, dark headed man in an expensive suit walk up to her table. She stands up to great him with a huge smile on her face. I can't help it. I automatically compare that smile to the little half smile I get from her. Just when it looks as though they lean into each other for a kiss, a cargo truck goes by obstructing my view. After it passes however I do see them in a tender embrace. They are clearly much more than friends. With my heart in the pit of my stomach, I watch him sit down opposite of Sarah. I can see by how comfortable they are with each other that they have known each other for a long time on an intimate level. I know I am looking at Sarah's husband.

I try to focus the listening system to get better reception with little luck. But as I listen I hear the word, _mother, How's the job going? I heard about your promotion. I wanted to call but you know how that is. _I heard,_ I really miss you. _And then I heard the deal breaker the phrase that let me know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this man, this lucky man was Sarah's husband. I heard her say_. I'll try to call you at our normal time next week. I'm sorry things have been crazier than normal lately. I promise I will make it up to you. _

I realized that when Sarah described to me what kind of life we would have if we were married that that was the life that she and this stranger have. It felt odd to me. Knowing this man was so close to Sarah. Just like I am. And yet I know nothing about him. I didn't even know he existed until just a few minutes ago.

They talk for about thirty minutes when I see him look at his watch and get up to leave. I see they are going to kiss goodbye and I can't watch it. I turn my head and wait for a moment until I feel like it is safe. When I turn back, I see that they are holding hands. They continue to hold hands even as he walks away. I see her smile at him again. That huge smile that I've really never seen. Their hands finally break away and she walks towards her car.

I watch him. He appears to be on foot. I decide to follow him and see where he goes.

Fifteen minutes later, he walks into the new Radisson on Broadmore. I hurry to follow him in and find myself sharing an elevator with him. Just the two of us alone. I look for a way to start a conversation and draw a blank. Finally I say, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"I don't think so."

"Chuck Bartowski," I say looking for any sign that he recognizes my name. He doesn't.

"Steve Walker."

"Walker…doesn't ring a bell. Where are you from?"

"I live in Cincinnati but I'm originally from Lynchburg, Virginia."

"Lynchburg huh." Before I can ask another question the door opens and he says this is his floor.

"Nice talking to you." I say. As I watch him leave.

I can honestly say that I feel envy and jealousy for the first time in my adult life. So that was the man Sarah truly loves. But now I'm confused. Why did she suddenly start telling me she loves me. And…start sleeping with me. I think about it for a second and then it occurs to me what it has to be. It has something to do with her job. For the life of me I don't know what that would be but that is the only explanation.

I hold back the tears when I realize that I am only just another mark to Sarah Walker.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Only six days left.

Day Eight

Chuck

I didn't want to go back to her apartment. I didn't want to have to look at her lie to me. Also, I did not want to make love to a married woman. I have always had standards that I believed were above reproach.

As I lay here in her bed, looking at her, I understand that there are extreme circumstances that will test a man. I take another look at the beauty that is Sarah Walker.

This time I failed that test.

I had walked into her apartment after spying on her and her husband and was adamant that I was going to get my things and leave. I am not sure what Sarah is trying to accomplish by seducing me, but I was determined yesterday to resist. That was before I walked into the apartment just in time to see her wearing her bathrobe completely open in the front and she was naked underneath the robe. All of my steely reserve vanished at the sight of her.

Later, while I am making love to her, I understand that I am her prisoner. She has me completely in her power. She says move your right arm and my right arm moves. She says fall in love with me even though you know nothing about me and I do. Whatever she wants me to do, I'll do it. I think less of myself after having that thought.

We start to go to sleep that night and I get the feeling that she is catching on to my somewhat downcast mood even though I am trying to do everything I can to keep her unaware.

"Hey, are you OK?" she says.

Those four simple words destroy the walls that I've built to protect my heart and as hard as I try not to, I begin to cry; harder and harder so that she can't understand a word I am saying.

She sits up and puts my head on her lap and strokes my hair saying everything will be OK. It felt good to hear her say that even though I knew that it could not.

Finally, I could take no more.

"Sarah, don't. I know." I look at her and there must be something in my expression that tells her this is about her meeting yesterday.

"What are you talking about Chuck?" She starts out tentatively. But I can see the wheels turning. She suspects that I know about her meeting with her husband.

"Sarah, I followed you yesterday, to that fire station restaurant."

She sat up in bed; I could see she was trying to think of a way out.

"You spied on me?" She was definitely starting to heat up.

I just looked at her as though she had to be kidding. "Sarah, I've worked with you and Casey for three years. Don't you think a little of whatever makes you guys spies would rub off on me?"

"Chuck…that's my private life."

"You're telling me! Sarah, I wish to God that I had not gone. Then, coming back here and making love to you knowing that you are not really making love back to me... you are somehow doing your job."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's over with Sarah. I actually talked to Steve. I know."

She became very still while looking down at me. "What did you say to him?" she said trying to sound calm. I saw that she was not.

"Nothing, just asked his name. Where he lives that sort of thing. I guess I do know one true thing about you Sarah. You're last name **is** Walker."

She looked down at me and I could not tell what she was going to do. But the last thing I expected her to do is what she did. She burst out laughing.

"You actually followed me without me knowing about it. Do you know how hard that is? I'm impressed."

"Sarah, don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject…I tried to tell you I wasn't married. I thought you believed me."

"I did until I actually met your husband."

"Chuck, you met my brother. My brother Steve Walker. There, are you happy? You now know something real about me. No, you know two things. I have a brother named Steve and…my last name is Walker."

The relief on my face must have been evident because Sarah laughed again and jumped on top of me and found my mouth with her own.

I was able to enjoy this kiss for the first time since I had seen Sarah Walker's brother.

That's not all I enjoyed.

X-X

Sarah and I go through our regular routine. We go to work, meet for lunch, finish work and go back to her place. On the way to her hotel room, it occurs to me.

"Why are we staying at your place instead of mine? I've got so much more room?"

"We can spend the night at your place if you want?"

"I'm not talking about spending the night. Why don't you move your stuff over to my place? It just makes more sense."

She looks at me as if she is trying to figure out what my hidden agenda is and then says, "I don't want to have to move twice."

I don't know how I do it sometimes but I forget that she is planning on leaving me in six days. It was like ice water dumped on my body.

"Yeah right," I say. "Let's spend the night over at my place tonight anyway."

"Sure."

I live in an area that is more family oriented than Sarah's hotel. I think to myself that we can go to the park nearby and just enjoy this wonderful spring weather and I can enjoy being with Sarah Walker.

So that's what we do, Sarah takes a shower to remove the hotdog grease and I change clothes. In thirty minutes we are walking out the door towards the park.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" What are you in the mood for?"

I see her think about it.

"I don't care, you decide."

"OK, that's pretty dangerous of you. You know I can get out there on the dinner menu."

She laughed and said. "I'll survive I'm sure."

By now we were in the park and sitting on our favorite bench. There were a few kids playing with each other, their mothers or fathers watching protectively over them.

There were a few people walking their dogs. A number of people were jogging or walking for exercise. The scene was perfect as I look around the park. The sky is blue with a few billowy clouds floating by. If I didn't think about the fact that in six days this beautiful woman would not be here anymore and that I would never have a means to contact her. She on the other hand could change her mind at any time and give me a call or just fly in to LA for a visit. But then I realized that I now do have a link to Sarah Walker and he lives in Cincinnati. It made me feel better to think if I had to, I could get a message to her.

All of a sudden, I feel Sarah's body stiffen beneath my arm that was around her shoulders. Before I could ask her what was wrong she stands up and without looking at me.

"We have to go."

"What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Are you coming?" She had already started walking towards my apartment complex.

I take a survey of the park. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary or that stood out of place. There were three men jogging together laughing as they talked. Could they have looked at Sarah in a leering manner? No, she gets that all the time. That would not bother her. I saw people walking their dogs. I saw mothers with children and fathers with children. I saw a young family of four looking at fish pond in the center of the park.

As I hurried to catch up to Sarah, who was purposefully walking away, I could not for the life of me see anything to cause her this sudden change in demeanor. Welcome to the world of Sarah Walker.

Finally, I catch up to her. "Hey, what's going on?" She was silent as she strove towards my home. When we made it inside she went to the couch and collapsed on it in tears.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Chuck, do you think I'm a good person?"

This is new I think. I've never heard her or seen her act this way. "Sarah, you're the best. I've never known anyone that is as good as you are."

My answer made her cry harder. "But that's the problem Chuck…you really don't know me. You don't know anything about me. And, if you did."

I see an opportunity that I never thought I would get. "Then tell me. Give me a chance to know the woman I love. Sarah, what I do know of you tells me that you can't be anything but who I know you are." I look at her and see that she is starting to build up that wall again. Desperately I grow more forceful. "Don't you think I deserve to know something? I've loved you on your terms for three years. Only in the last days have I seen you reciprocate that love. And now in less than a week…you're going to leave me without a way to contact you…to wonder about you for the rest of my life. Can you really do that to me Sarah?" I'm practically yelling at her.

"Do you think I'm a good person, Chuck?" she said completely ignoring everything I had just said.

I sighed seeing that the protective walls were back in place and that glimmer of an opening to get the real Sarah to open up to me was closed again.

"I do think you're a good person Sarah."

"Hold me," she said laying her head in my lap as I sat next to her on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A short but necessary Chapter.

My thought with this chapter is that it would not be unusual for Chuck and Sarah to have issues with his family. Especially a passionate sister like Ellie. I just thought it would be fun to see another side. A side that unfortunately occurs all to often.

Only five days left.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Nine

Ellie

I can't believe I have to drive all the way over here to talk with Chuck. When he starts playing those silly games he cannot even answer the phone. Standing at door, I knock. Waiting a few minutes, I knock again more insistently. When the door swings open I expect to see Chuck still in his pajamas looking like he just woke up.

I was partly right.

"Sarah," I say shocked to see the leggy blonde in one of Chuck's shirts. She has more leg showing than I have leg.

"Hi Ellie, Uh, Chuck will be right out. He's in the bathroom. Come in."

Sarah and I have not been on the best of terms. Oh it's civil, but that's about it. I let her have it about a year ago. Something like either shit or get off the pot. Not that it did any good… until now I guess.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Sarah said going to the kitchen.

"Sure, that would be great."

She brings me the coffee and sits down in the large Easyboy and we settle into an uneasy pause in the conversation.

"So… Sarah, how long has this been going on?" I look at her in my brother's shirt to make sure she doesn't act like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Not long. I know Ellie you think I've been stringing Chuck along but that's not true. I love him."

Well that's new. In the past she has always said she had feeling for him. It was always Chuck who spoke of love.

At first I thought Sarah was the best thing that ever happened to Chuck but as time went by and their relationship never really took off, I began to see that there was something not quiet right with her. On the surface she was perfect. But it was just after she showed up that Chuck started to keep secrets, miss important times that we had always shared and just generally became darker personality wise. That's the part I really detested about Sarah Walker. It was clear to me that my once easy going, fun-loving brother, had turned into this introspective sad-eyed loner. If he was not with Sarah and sometimes John Casey, then he was alone and in a bad mood. I don't know what power she held over him but it was clear to me that she had something.

What I really wanted to know is why she stayed with Chuck. She had been spotted twice with two different men. Morgan once saw her with a man on a Yacht at the marina and then Devon saw her with a former congressman. Devon was sure it was her and she was all over the guy. That's when I knew that as far as I was concerned, Sarah Walker could jump in a lake.

How can she afford that fancy sports car and she still lives in a hotel room. How does she afford that? And, talk about commitment issues. Jeez.

"Where is this going to lead Sarah? Any future plans?" I ask just to see her response. Just as I thought, you should see her back pedal.

"We are trying this out to see how we do. But at this point we don't have any definitive plans."

I'm sure she can see that I'm not buying her act. Just then mercifully, Chuck came into the room.

"Ellie, what are you doing over here?"

"I tried to call you all day yesterday but you weren't answering your phone. I got this invitation to your tenth anniversary of the class of 2001 at Stanford."

"Ellie, I can't go to that. I didn't graduate."

"Someone sent you an invitation. They must think you belong there."

"Lay it on the table. I'll look at it later."

"Chuck, you should go. You know it's your right." Sarah said it and the look I watched them exchange told me there was some hidden meaning in her statement. That's another thing. There seemed to be some hidden message within a message with her all the time. Chuck was always giving her this look as though, _did she mean what she said or was it something else_. I just didn't like it.

"I'll tell you what, Sarah. I'll go on one condition," he said.

She laughed nervously.

"What's that?"

"You come with me. I'll go…I promise to go only if you go with me."

There it is. I've seen it so many times. Sarah was unable to commit to the smallest of things.

"Well see. When is it?" she asked.

Chuck picked up the invitation that I put on his coffee table and read it over.

August 3rd at Six PM in the Memorial Auditorium.

"I'll go if I can," she said not meeting his eyes.

I couldn't help but notice this whole conversation made her nervous. What was the big deal? Chuck only wanted to get confirmation that she would go. But as I watched him, there was more going on here. Sarah, I could not figure out. I stopped trying a long time ago. But Chuck, I could read like a book. And there was something special about this date. I wish I knew what it was. I knew from frustrated experience that I would not get anywhere trying to find out.

Listen, why don't you two come over for pizza next week? We haven't done that in a long time."

"I'd love to." Chuck said. "How about you Sarah?"

"Sure."

"Great," I said and got up to leave. "See you next week then.

I walk out the door but as it closes I think I would love to be a fly on the wall in there now. I bet I would get a lot of the answers to the questions I've asked myself over and over these past few years.

As I open the car door, I look at Chuck's apartment and see Sarah in the window looking at me. She flashes me this sad smile, and waves goodbye. It seemed symbolic in some fashion.

As I drive away, I cannot get that picture of Sarah waving goodbye out of my head. It was like I was never going to see her again. She looked so sad. I wonder what that was all about. Well, just the mystery of Sarah Walker I conclude.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope you can make it through the long narative but there was not other way to write this chapter. I hope it holds your interest.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Ten

Sarah

I called in sick today. Chuck wanted to stay at home with me but I insisted on him going to work. I really needed this day to get prepared; I only had four more days until I left.

Chuck left the apartment reluctantly. I was afraid for a moment that he wouldn't listen to me and stay home anyway. That would have ruined my plans.

I had borrowed Team Bartowski's surveillance equipment bag. I was only interested in the camera and various telephoto lenses. My intention today was to document my last three years. In that way maybe I could get through the hard days that I knew lay ahead of me.

After Chuck left, I got up took a shower and put on one of the many disguises that I had. In this case a black wig and I used a tanning cream to darken my skin. I also dressed in clothing that I would have never worn. By ten O'clock I was on my way. I had to be careful at the Buy More; even with the disguise someone could recognize the Porsche. I know if Chuck saw me he would recognize me as well.

One of the things I loved about Chuck was he always seemed to know where I was. When we were on a mission and we were in a crowded room. He never lost track of me. It was just one of the small things that he did that told me without a doubt that he loved me. That was one of a hundred that I could name right now. I'd be willing to bet with a paper and pencil and an hour to think about it I could come up with ten times that number.

It sure makes a girl feel special to have that kind of love. I tried not to think about the fact that he did not have the same experience with me. He was always left wondering.

My first stop was the Buy More. I wanted to get a wide angle shot at the front of the building. After taking the shot, I thought about the first time I pulled into this parking lot. I had no idea then what was in store for me. I then looked inside the building. I would have loved to have gotten a shot of Chuck standing at the Nerd Herd desk like he was the first time I saw him. I remember thinking that this could not be the guy that was somehow connected to Bryce Larkin.

It appeared the coast was clear so I went inside and quickly took my shot of the Nerd Herd counter. I did not waist any time and was in and out in an instant. I was pleased because that was one picture I truly wanted. I anticipate in the upcoming, lonely months that lay ahead that I would need the comfort of that and other pictures.

Next on my list was my hotel room. On the way, I could not help but think back to the time when Chuck wanted to know just one thing about me. He finally asked me what my middle name was. To this day, I don't know why I didn't tell him at least that. I guess I was afraid that if I started telling him things about my past I would end up telling him everything. I could not afford to do that, given my past.

Thirty minutes after taking the Buy More shots, I stood in my bedroom looking at the bed Chuck and I first made love in. Normally I would have said _Fucked in_ because even with Bryce that's how we referred to our moments of intimacy. It was either fucking or having sex. It was never making love. Since Chuck and I started sleeping together we always said making love. As I stand here looking at my bed all made up and looking as though it had not been used, I realized that the name I referred to that act as was not the only difference. I thought about Bryce and me and the lust that was driven by the excitement of the life we were living. It was good. Hell, it was the best I had ever had up to that point…but it wasn't even close to making love to Chuck. With Chuck there was a…connection that was hard to describe. I knew it sounded hokey because of the Tom Cruise movie but I knew it was true for me with Chuck. When we made love I was complete.

There was something about this picture that wasn't right though. I did not know what it was at first but then I realized. I didn't want the sterile picture of a made up bed. I wanted the bed to look like it did after Chuck and I had used it. I went about setting the scene the way that I wanted it and then took the picture. Pleased with that, I went to my next stop.

I briefly thought about going to Chuck and Ellie's old apartment but decided that I didn't want to think about the troubles that Ellie and I had developed. I didn't blame her. She was only looking out for her brother. She had good instincts and knew that something wasn't right with me. Then when Devon saw me with the congressman, there was no way out of that. Chuck and I had to make up the story that I had cheated on him. I begged him to take me back and he reluctantly did. I always got the feeling from her that she didn't believe it. That she suspected at best the story was a half-truth.

I finally go back to Chuck's apartment. I take shots of every room, especially of his bedroom and of his bed. When I'm done with the bed, I look around his room for anything more I might want to capture for those lonely times. I see his computer and turn it on. Damn its password protected. I think about it for a second and then type in _Sarah._

I love him. The computer goes to his desktop. I start to get up to take a picture when I notice a word document that's titled "Goodbye Sarah".

I don't really want to open it but I don't really have a choice. I have to know what it says. I double click on the icon and up pops the document.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I hope I never have to give you this letter because that will mean that you decided to stay with me. I can tell you that that will make me the happiest man to ever live. But, if it turns out the way and I fear it will, you will be reading these words on a plane bound for some destination that I will never know. And, I will never see you again. _

_Sarah, I have to tell you that as I type these words, the tears are running down my cheek because the thought of never seeing you again is unimaginable. If that actually happens, I honestly don't know how I will live to see the next day and then the day after that. Sarah, I believe in my heart that you and I were meant to be together. We are not meant to have loved and lost, because that is not better in my case._

_Sarah, if you are reading this then that means you have left me. For the life of me, I can't understand why you would do that but I am going on record right now to ask you to come back. If not right now whenever you can, I need you Sarah. I am not just saying that. I really need you. My life will be lived in shades of grey instead of the bright colors I see when I'm with you. _

_Please come back as soon as you can. I will be waiting._

_I love you,_

_Chuck_

I can barely read the end of the letter. My tears are flowing and my heart is so heavy it feels as though it will drop to my stomach. After a moment to collect myself, I look at a single passage that scares me the most. _I will be waiting_. I do not want Chuck to wait on me. I want him to go on living. I want him to someday be happy and in order to do that he must go on with his life. I know that that will kill me to see him with someone else but that's what I deserve.

If I were to stay with Chuck he would one day find out about my life in the CIA. And when he did that he would find out about Helsinki. And when he did that he would stop loving me. He would most likely start to hate me. How could he not, after what I have done. If I had to choose between him being sad because I left him or him hating me because I am a monster, I have decided that I can not live with the love of my life hating me. That's why I must leave. If I thought there was a path to atonement, I would stay but how can I find redemption. No, not after what I've done. There is no other way. I don't have a choice. I must leave.

I put everything back the way I found it and waited for Chuck to get off work.


	12. Chapter 12

Two Weeks Notice

**A/N:** OK we have three days left and most likely an epilogue to wrap everything up. I hope you are enjoying it. For those of you who are having trouble with the extended angst. Hang in there, it will be over soon.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Eleven

Sarah

The phone is ringing. I let it ring twice waiting on Chuck to answer it. After the third ring I punch him in the ribs.

"What?" he says.

"Can you answer the phone? I hate loud noises in the morning."

"Hello, Casey! Why would Sarah be over here?"

I am immediately awake. I look at Chuck and I see from his expression that Casey knows about us. Oh well, only three days left. So what if I get an official reprimand because of this. I won't care in the least if I have left Chuck.

"Hold on… He wants to talk to you."

"Why did you tell him I was here," I whisper.

"Sarah, he already knew."

I take the phone leaning over Chuck affording him a great view of my breasts. A quick glance at his face tells me he seems to appreciate it.

"This is Walker, what do you want Casey?" I hope he hasn't called just to tell me how screwed up I am for compromising myself with the intersect.

"Walker, Agent Ellis is here. Your replacement," he said after my long pause.

Get dressed; we need to meet in thirty minutes. Bring Bartowski too," he said.

Oh and Walker, put some clothes on, it's embarrassing.

I quickly look at our bedroom window thinking that Casey was observing me at the moment. Jackass I say to myself when I see the window is completely closed and there was no way he could have known the state of my dress…or undress as the case may be.

"Chuck, get up," I say. "Your new handler is here. Casey said her name is Agent Ellis. I hear Chuck complain as I continue to poke him in the side.

"Alright already, I'm getting up. I'm getting up." He gets out of bed and I admire his naked, lean form as he walks to the bathroom. I am going to miss him so much. I think as he closes the door. At that point a wave of near panic sweeps over me. How am I going to leave him? I mean leave him and stay away. What kind of assignment can I request that keeps my mind off of Chuck? I think about it for a moment and realize there is no assignment in this world that can take my mind off of Chuck.

We leave Chuck's apartment and walk the two blocks to Casey's. Casey had to move from his apartment when Chuck did a year or so ago. He hated it because he loved his old apartment and was not as pleased with the new one. But he had to stay within rang of the bugs he had hidden in Chuck's new apartment.

We knock on the door and go inside. I noticed immediately the tall, slender, elegant, dark skinned woman talking to Casey. She turned and regarded me with a trace of amusement in her expression. I did not like her. Actually, I probably didn't like her before we went inside but I really didn't like her expression. And, I really didn't like her now.

"Agent Walker, can I introduce you to Agent Ellis," Casey said looking from Ellis to me with that smirk on his face. I would have like to knock it right off of him but turned my attention to Ellis.

"Agent Walker, I've heard nice things about you."

"I can't say the same thing. I don't believe I've heard of you before."

"Not surprising, I've transferred over from another agency that I am not at liberty to discus."

"I see." I really don't like this bitch, I say to myself.

"Walker, Ellis and I were just talking about strategy as we move forward with the Intersect. Chuck," he said after seeing my expression. I long ago started taking exception to Chuck being referred to as _the Intersect_.

"It would seem as though Ellis has had a lot of independence in her previous assignments and insisted on the same here with Chuck."

"I don't understand what do you mean?" I asked looking from Casey to Ellis.

"Well it's like I was telling Casey here. In this situation where we have a female handler and a male asset, it only makes sense that our covers are boyfriend –girlfriend or husband and wife… whatever the situation calls for."

"Husband and Wife," I say. "That would necessarily mean breaking at least one rule I know of."

"It's like I was telling Casey here. We need to create a situation that makes the cover life as close to real life as possible." She finally looks at Chuck as though he were an afterthought. I really don't like her.

"The best scenario would be for Chuck and me to become really close and just make the cover life that much more real."

"What! That goes against everything the CIA teaches about maintaining objectivity."

"Agent Walker, those ideas are old and outdated. They have proven themselves to be ineffective. No, for me to do my job in the most effective means necessary, Chuck and I will need to live together and depending on how he feels, take it from there."

I steal a look at Chuck and his mouth is gaping open as though he cannot believe what he is hearing.

"What about if the job ends and you are reassigned? What happens then?"

"That is not going to happen. The new guidelines show that that is a disaster. Assignments like these are long term or forever. If Chuck and I were to fall in love during this assignment and he was to lose his usefulness so to speak, then when I am reassigned he can come with me. The CIA will find some analytical work for him to do."

Excuse me, I'm right here. Not in the next room. And this is not some theoretical discussion. We are talking about two people falling in love. You can't just manufacture love." We all three looked at Chuck and then continued our discussion. In a fit of exasperation, he walks into Casey's kitchen and looks for a drink in the refrigerator.

I start to realize just what Agent Ellis is talking about. She and Chuck becoming intimately involved. I guess I had thought that he would find some nice girl that was maybe a nurse or a school teacher. Someone that has never had to kill anyone for national security reasons. Also someone I would never have to look at, like I was looking at Ellis here. I didn't like her.

"Do you really think that Chuck will fall in love with you? What if he is already in love with someone? What does that do to your new protocols?"

"Agent Walker, I know Chuck's in love with you. I've read the file. But you are leaving. You've made no attempt to keep this assignment so I guess that means you are ready for something new."

Casey coughed nervously. He glanced at me with a warning look that said, Keep your cool…don't say anything.

I look quickly to see if Chuck has emerged from the kitchen. He has not. "Don't presume to know why I am leaving. It's very complicated." I watch Chuck come back into the room. He obviously heard something that interested him.

"Regardless of the reason, you have decided to leave. Leave this project, leave Casey and leave Chuck. Whatever your reason's they must be great enough to leave an assignment that you have invested much of your life in. If Chuck means so little to you-"

"Don't you presume to think you know what Chuck means to me," I say my voice loud and my temper showing. You don't know anything about me."

Agent Ellis looked to Casey. She was clearly confused. "Did I miss something in the file?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't know."

"Don't play games with me." She turned to me regarding me openly. "Are you in love with Chuck?"

This is my fault. I should not have let my emotions show. Now I have to deal with the Chuck question. "You can't work with someone for three years and not develop an attachment to them," I say hoping she leaves it at that.

"Do you regard Casey in the same manner?"

"No." I say.

"Roger that," Casey says as he looks to Chuck.

"OK, I think I've got the picture here. Although clearly there's more going on than meets the eye. Sarah, can we get together tonight? I would like to discuss in detail your approach in handling Chuck. What he likes and dislikes that sort of thing."

"Sure where do you want to meet?"

"Why not your place? At around eight?"

"Sure. If there's nothing else…Chuck come on let's go."

"Uh, Chuck, could you stay for a while? I would like to talk with you privately if you don't mind."

Chuck looked at me. "Sure, I'll talk to you later Sarah. OK?"

"Give me a call." I leave Casey's apartment and take a deep breath. Chuck either hasn't thought about the implications of what Agent Ellis said in there or just didn't bring it up. Either way I am going to have to answer some hard questions. Questions I don't have answers for.

I walk to Chuck's apartment and wait for him to show up. I can't wait to find out what Ellis wanted to talk with him about.

I am sitting on his couch in the living room when he comes into the apartment. I notice he looks a little sheepish when he sees me.

"Hey Chuck," I say trying to sound as if I were not ready to start grilling him like an interrogator.

"Sarah, before you ask, I can't talk about what we just discussed after you left."

"What!" I say. "What do you mean you can't talk about it?"

"I don't know why, but both Casey and Ellis were adamant. You are not to be privy to any mission information until you leave. Casey said that the order came from the top."

I get up from the couch and pull out my phone. Going toward the bedroom, I say, "We'll see about that."

Fifteen minutes later, I emerge out of Chuck's bedroom with my tail between my legs. Director Graham just handed me my hat and threw in a five minute ass chewing for good measure. Evidently, Casey told him we are living together. Graham is not happy with me.

I need to change the subject while it is on my mind. "Chuck," I say. "Could you give Ellie a call tonight? I would like to tell her I'm leaving. She doesn't think much of me anymore and I don't want to add more fuel to the fire. Would you see if she is available tomorrow night? I need to tell her goodbye. It's important to me."

Chuck regarded me for a moment and then pulled out his phone. Two minutes later the date was set.

"I'm surprised you're putting yourself through this. Ellie will not be easy on you."

"She has every right to be pissed at me. From her perspective I'm a two timing tease that has done nothing but take you down a dead end road. If I were in her shoes I would feel the same way. This is something I have to do."

"What did you think of Agent Ellis?" I asked changing the subject.

"She certainly knows her opinion," he said cautiously.

"Did you think she was attractive?"

"Yeah, she's pretty. But she's no Sarah Walker." He smiled at me trying to lighten the mood.

"'Seriously Chuck, do you think you could fall in love with her?"

"Sarah, there is no chance in hell that I could fall in love with her or anyone else.

"Don't say that Chuck. One day there will be someone-"

"Sarah, I'm telling you… I will never love another. For me there is only Sarah Walker. I am going to wait for you. If you come back to me in a week or a year or thirty years…I will be waiting."

His statement is like barb wire pulled through my heart. "Chuck, don't do that. When I leave I will not be coming back. You can't put your life on hold waiting for me." My voice breaks as I tell him. I see him shaking his head.

"Chuck, please. I cannot stand the thought of you waiting for me to return for the rest of your life. Promise me you will not do that. Promise me that you will look for love again after I'm gone?'

"Sarah, I would do just about anything for you. But I will never, ever, under any circumstances make that promise to you."

Chuck, you don't understand-"

"You're damn right I don't understand…and you won't explain it to me. What am I supposed to do?" He looks at me and I can see that I have ripped his heart into. It's the last thing I wanted but I have managed to hurt him now beyond description and as time goes by and I don't return, I will continue to hurt him beyond what anyone should have to endure. But my only alternative is even more unthinkable…reveal to him who and what I am. Then he will feel the pain of having fallen in love with a monster. And I would have to see him as he began to hate me. I know I am not strong enough to endure that.

I collapse on top of him as he sat down next to me on the couch. We hold each other. I am crying and I feel the involuntary heaving of his body too. We lay like that for I don't know how long. Finally he begins to regain some of his composure.

"Hey Sarah," he said trying to change the subject. "What did **you** think of Agent Ellis?" he asks.

"I don't like her," I say getting up to go over to my apartment to meet with her.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done with Ellis."

"Sarah…" I turn to look at him. "You wouldn't try to leave unexpectedly would you?"

It took all of my strength to keep from fallen on my knees balling at the sheer desperation in his voice.

"I promise Chuck, I will say goodbye. I will not leave without telling you goodbye…OK?"

He tried to smile and I left his apartment. I cried all the way to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Weeks Notice

Two Weeks Notice

Day Twelve

Sarah

During my whole career in the CIA I have had to meet the stare of killers, drug dealers, leaders of countries and numerous agents from other countries. None of those stares were as penetrating and accusatory as the blue eyes of Ellie Bartowski Woodcomb.

My idea was to tell her that I would be leaving and that she would not have to worry about my influence on her brother any longer. She obviously had other ideas about what she wanted from this meeting.

"OK Sarah, since you asked for this evening, the first thing I want to know is was that you Morgan saw on the yacht over two years ago?"

I had already decided that I would tell as much of the truth as I could. "Yes, it was me."

Ellie looked at me with hatred. "I don't understand women like you Sarah. You have Chuck here. He would do anything for you and yet, more than once you have cheated on him."

"Nothing happened with that guy. It was just a huge mistake on my part."

"And what about the congressman? Was that a mistake too?"

"Of course it was. I realized it even at the time."

"And did anything happen then? Like you claimed before."

I had not anticipated that question. But I was determined to be honest with her. "Yes that time we were intimate." I couldn't help but see Chuck's head snap towards me. Casey knew what had happened but I had asked him to keep it to himself and he did. But now Chuck knew. Well good I thought because the more you know about Sarah Walker the more of this kind of stuff you learn.

I turn to Chuck. "I'm sorry Chuck, I should have told you but I knew it would hurt you."

Ellie's expression took on a look of complete horror. "You mean you never told Chuck?" Get out. Get out right now."

"Ellie, Ellie, calm down. Sarah has more that she needs to tell you…please just hear her out," Chuck was pleading with his older sister. But I could see in his eyes the pain that they clearly showed.

"I've heard all I need to hear. Tell me whatever it is you need to tell me and then as far as I'm concerned I never want to see you in my house again."

I just nod my head. I have nothing else I can do. "Ellie, Uh I just wanted to say that I am…going to be leaving. I doubt if I ever come back."

"You're not taking Chuck with you are you?'

"No. Chuck and I are breaking up. Like I said, I won't ever be back this way."

Ellie looked at me with a hard expression on her face. She turned to Chuck. Her face softened as she saw his heart was breaking. "Chuck I'm sorry about how you feel right now but this is the best thing that could ever happen to you."

I hate to say it but I have to agree. He needs to get beyond me.

"No. This is not how this is going to end," Chuck says as he stands up looking down on me with the most defiant expression I've ever seen on his face.

"Chuck," I warn.

"No Sarah. No. My sister hates you. Because she doesn't know you. And this is not how you're going to leave our lives."

"Chuck," I say more seriously.

"OK Sarah. It's your call. I'll tell her now. Or, I'll tell her after your gone either way I am going to tell her the truth."

My eyes leave Chuck to settle on Ellie. She is clearly confused.

"What are you talking about Chuck?"

Chuck sits back down and stares intently at his sister. "Ellie, Sarah is not my girlfriend. I mean she hasn't been my girlfriend until the last week and half or so."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't Ellie. There's no way that you could. Sarah works for the government. We actually work together. It's kind of secret in nature so you can't say anything about this. But all of this time that we have been together we were not really together. When Sarah was on the Yacht, she was undercover trying to get information to arrest that man. Same with the congressman. Only in the last eleven days have we become close. Or to be more precise, only in the last eleven days has Sarah returned my love. Ellie, I've loved Sarah for almost the first day I saw her. But because of her job she was not able to return my love even if she wanted.

Ellie face softened as Chuck continued to speak. She would steal a quick look my way as if to verify that I concurred with what Chuck was saying. I guess the fact that I was crying silently at Chuck's words that told her that he spoke the truth.

"What is it you do… for the government I mean?" She asked.

"Ellie, Chuck is not at liberty to answer that question." I look at Chuck to say this is where I draw the line.

"Sarah's right Ellie. I can't really say too much about it. But since I've told you this much, just so you know. My job at the Buy More and Sarah's at the Wienerliscious was just for the cover. We both are paid by the US Government for our real jobs. But you have to keep this to yourself.

Ellie stood up and walked behind the couch that she had just been sitting on. She looked at Chuck clearly thinking about what he had just said. She then shifted her gaze to me. She started to shake her head from side to side slowly.

If you would have told me an hour ago that I would feel sorry for you let alone could feel sorry for you I would have laughed in your face. She stood very still as she continued to look at me.

She slowly walked towards me. She stopped in front of my chair looking down at me.

"This is not easy for me. I've had so much pent up anger towards you that it's hard to just let it all go…but I see that I was wrong about you." She raised both hands towards me. I stood and took her hands in mine. She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. I tried as hard as I could but I could not hold back the tears. I stood in Ellie's arms crying while she patted me tenderly on the back. I looked at Chuck and he had tears in his eyes as well. Tears of joy.

"Chuck, could you leave Sarah and I alone for a few minutes. Girl talk." Ellie said without looking at him.

Chuck nodded his head and went outside.

Ellie let me go and backed up to where she had been sitting when we first began.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I have not been told."

"Do you love me brother?"

I look at her and the tears start to flow again. "I don't honestly know how I'm going to live without him."

"Then don't. Fight for him Sarah. Whatever is keeping you apart... fight. You're a fighter. Fight."

The tears stop and I look at Ellie. "There's no one to fight but myself."

She looks at me with a puzzled expression. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here."

"As hard as it is going to be for me, you will never see me again after tomorrow. I'm leaving the next day."

"If you would have told me that I would be wishing you well here tonight I would not have believed it. Somehow, I think things may turn out better than you think. Don't forget about my offer."

"I truly hope your right. But I don't think Chuck and I are meant to be. I've got too much baggage."

Just then, Chuck stuck his head in the door and asked if it was OK to come in.

Five minutes later we were on our way back to his apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Day fourteen tomorrow and then an epilogue. I might try something a bit unusual and post something after the epilogue. **

Two Weeks Notice

Day Thirteen

Chuck

I wake up early. I lay quietly with my arm around Sarah's waist. After a few seconds, I feel her body convulse and I know she is crying. I lay very still thinking about what could possible force her to leave when she doesn't want to. I know better than to ask her.

I've asked her if someone else was involved. I believe her when she tells me no. I just have no idea what it could be.

We both have to work this day and for the life of me I am not sure why Sarah even bothers. But I work through lunch after she calls to tell me she quit her job. She just couldn't take any more of the little dweebs shit.

The afternoon goes painfully slow. I almost walk off the job twice but realize that we are already short handed and I would put the team in a real bind.

When I get to my apartment, Sarah has dinner prepared. My favorite pizza, she called in a double order, one with and one without olives. That's what got me thinking. That was one of the few real things I knew about Sarah Walker. She did not like olives. I wondered about all the things she did in high school and decided to ask.

"Who was the first boy you ever kissed?" I asked not sure if she would answer my personal question.

She looked at me with a gleam in her eye. "Pete Kelly in the seventh grade."

"Seventh grade," I say. "Kind of a late bloomer huh?"

"Late bloomer! Ok, how about you and at what age?"

"Sam Worthington…six grade. And that's Samantha in case you were wondering."

She laughed. It was a real laugh. "What else you want to know?" she said.

I could not pass up this opportunity. "How did you do in school?"

We had moved to the couch in my family area and she lay with her back to my stomach lying between my legs. I had my arms wrapped around her waist.

"How do you think I did?" she said teasing me with the tone of her voice.

"I know you were either at the top of your class or…at the bottom. You would have been at the bottom because you were board. My guess is from what I know about you is that you were at the top."

"And what do you think you know about me?" she asked not telling me if I was right or not.

"I know you are driven to not only succeed but to excel. So were you at the top of your class?"

"Valedictorian," she said sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Third in my class. I must have lacked your motivation."

"Slacker, she said. I could almost feel her smile.

I could not help myself, I had to get a little more personal. "Who was your first love?"

"Honestly? Bryce. Although looking back at it from here…us. It was kind of a puppy love. You?"

"Jill was my first love too. Maybe a little more than puppy love in my case."

I could feel Sarah's body stiffen up just a little as she sensed the questions becoming more personal. Besides work, how many lovers have you had?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Two, you and Bryce. Your turn?"

"Actually I've had four."

"What!" She turned to look at me with amused shock written all over her face.

"I see, you think I didn't have it in me, Huh? Well I can tell you I was pretty hot with the nerdy girls at Stanford. We laughed as she settled back into her spot against my chest.

Are your parents still alive?"

"No, it really touched my heart when I found out about your Mothers Day. Because Steve and I lost our parents young as well. At least I was young. Steve was a few years older than me."

I would really like to meet him someday." I can tell by her body's response that I have just entered a no trespassing zone. I don't care at this point, I decide to plough ahead.

"You know Sarah, now that I know about Steve and where he lives, I have a means of getting a message to you if I need too."

"Chuck, promise me you won't do that."

"I can't make that promise Sarah. But what I will do is if you promise to call me every Mother's Day. Me and Ellie, I will do my best not to contact Steve."

She was silent. I knew she was not happy with this arrangement but I didn't know why.

"You better take it Sarah. It's the best you're gonna get." She can tell by the sound of my voice I am serious.

"Deal," she finally said.

I decide to ask another question. "Sarah, something I gotta know. Why me? Out of all the guys in the world you fall in love with a college flunky who worked a second rate job until you showed up to save him. Why did you fall in love with me?"

She turned around to face me. "Chuck, you are the most honest, decent, caring man I know. Frankly, any girl who took the time to get to know you would fall for you."

"I think my whole life proves your theory wrong. But I appreciate the sentiment. I know you won't ask that question of me but I'm going to tell you anyway. You have this demanding job. It's demanding on you physically, emotionally, psychologically and any other way you can think of.

You've done the job for a number of years now and I know it's taken a toll on you and yet inside you are still a good person. That and you're the hottest thing I've ever seen." I knew I was crossing some kind of line with her because her body turned into a piece of steel. I had one more question that I had to ask her so I needed to keep it light. Thankfully it worked and I felt her relax.

"Sarah, I have one more question that I need to ask you. I've thought about this for a few days now. First, I think I should ask you and then I think I shouldn't. But I can't let you go tomorrow without getting your answer to this question." I waited for her to turn around and look at me. She finally did.

"Sarah Walker, will you marry me?"

Her gasp was loud enough to hear in the other room. It was obvious that she was not expecting that question. She began to tear up and so did I.

"Chuck, if things were different. If-"

"Sarah, let's make them different. We can do it. Trust in me Sarah. I will do anything I have to do. Just stay here with me.

"Chuck," she said anguished.

"Or take me with you. We could do that, right?"

She turned around to face me and collapsed onto my chest. Her sobs were quiet but heart wrenching. I could not help it; I started to cry louder. I knew I had her answer.

We went to sleep like that with her on my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around her. We had managed for the most part not to think about tomorrow. But now with the sun setting over the Pacific Ocean there was no denying that time had run out on us and we did the only thing we could. Cry ourselves to sleep.

**A/N: If anyone needs a Kleenex let me know. **


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have a epilogue left to tie everything together.

Two Weeks Notice

Day Fourteen

Casey

Walker's plane arrives at noon. Chuck is driving her to the airfield just north of LA. Walker has a responsibility and I am going to make sure that she follows through with it. It's not something I like doing but it has to be done.

I get to the field just behind Bartowski and I can see him walking with his arm around her. It appears that he is half holding her up. I dread these kinds of emotional, lady feelings moments.

When I walk up to them I am shocked by how tore up Walker is. I know my face had to show it. I just had never seen her so emotional before. She looks to me to be on the verge of collapse, mentally and physically. Bartowski's not much better though.

As I watch them, I hope for the first time in her career she can do the right thing when it comes to the men she has worked with. She will need to draw up all the courage she has to pull this off.

I keep my distance as I watch them say goodbye. They are facing each other holding on to each other's hands. Sarah finally turns to go. She walks a couple of steps towards the jet when Chuck lets out an involuntary gasp. Sarah turns around with her head down and buries her face into his chest. I can see they are holding on to each other, hard. It was as though they were trying to keep some invisible force from prying them apart. I see they are both crying and repeating _I love you_.

Sarah finally stops and says to Chuck, "Remember when you asked me what the most important thing in my life is? Well I can tell you it's that you think well of me. I could not live with you thinking that I was some kind of monster."

"Sarah, I could never think that."

"You don't know what I've done Chuck. I'm afraid if you knew it would change how you felt."

I am a hardened killer, military trained. If I haven't seen it, it hasn't happened. And…I clear my throat, pausing to make sure my voice does not crack. It's all I can do to maintain my composure. I know what Walker is going through. We all get to that place sooner or later. When I feel as though I can pull it off, I say. "You're either staying or you're going Walker." I said it as much like the hard ass as I try to be.

Walker jumped at the sound of my voice. She let go of Bartowski and stood limp in his arms. Chuck showed no sign of releasing her.

"Chuck, please," she said standing motionless as he held on to her. She waited and then said again. "Chuck…please."

He released her and she turned to go to the plane. Chuck let out a second anguished sob but this time Walker walked through it and in a moment was on the jet and was out of sight.

As the doors closed, Chuck dropped to his knees and quietly sobbed into his hands.

I look at him and then back to the jet expecting to see the door open at any time. I begin an inner chant. Come on Walker, do the right thing. I keep repeating my chant as the engines roared to speed. I continue as the jet taxied to the runway. All this time I expect the jet to stop, the door fly open and Agent Sarah Walker emerge to fly into Bartowski's arms.

But before I knew it, the jet was in the air.

"Shit Walker, you are one fucked up woman. I pull out my phone and speed dial a number I had prepared for but did not expect to dial. "Tower, this is Special Agent, Major John Casey of the NSA. Patch me into the CIA plane that just took off. After the required codes were exchanged I found myself talking with the pilot of the plane.

"Captain, Major John Casey of the NSA. By special order TS14969 I order you back to the airfield and have your passenger escorted to me."

"By the way, how is your passenger doing?" Not surprising I think once I hear his answer. I've got the same thing going on down here. I look over at Bartowski who is a mess.

About ten minutes after my call I see the plane land. A minute after that Bartowski sees the plane taxiing back to our location. He stood up and calmed down wondering against hope it appeared, was this Sarah's plane returning her to him.

The door opened and Walker was escorted by two airman to stand in front of me. Before she had reached the bottom of the stairs I turned to Bartowski and said. "You stay there." I waited until I captured his eyes. "Trust me on this Chuck." I don't think I had ever said that to him. It must have made an impression on him because he stood where he was, although it appeared as though he was struggling against an unseen force bent on keeping him away from Walker.

Walker walked straight to me without looking towards Bartowski. She must have realized that this was an important meeting we were going to have.

"Walker," I said when she stopped before me. "You have been ordered back to LA for thirty days. During that time you will participate in an experiment that I have requested based upon empirical evidence that I have gathered in the last couple of months.

She stood silent, knowing there was more to come.

"Furthermore, I have been made site commander until we get the personnel questions settled." I moved my hands in such a way to draw attention to them. She saw her mission folder in them.

"Walker, technically all you will be doing here is participating in the experiment. By the way, all we are testing is the fact that Chuck's flashes are more reliable when you are present. So we'll have him flash on things in your presence as well as in your absence and measure the results.

She smiled at me at that point. She knew it was a phony experiment.

"But since you are technically under my command I needed to review your file. If I didn't know better, I would think you forged your release papers after Helsinki."

Only at the mention of her disastrous mission in the city that bears the mission name did she lose her composure.

"What is it you want Casey?" she said looking afraid.

"It is my responsibility to maintain all government assets out here and that includes human assets. I have determined that you are not doing what is necessary to maintain your psychological health." I look at her and she looks away from my gaze. I get the distinct impression that she knows what I'm about to say.

"Sarah, that young family was dead the minute they walked into that house. It was either you or Kafelnikov coming out alive. They never had a chance. You made the only choice that you could make. If that is what's eating away at you, you need help."

I take a quick glance at Bartowski. Nothing was going to keep him over there for much longer. "I want you to do what you should have done after Helsinki. Talk to someone about it. I don't really care who. Just talk." I waited for the famous Sarah Walker tenacity to kick in and fight me to the bitter end on this. You could have blown me over with a whisper when she said.

"On one condition, I choose Ellie Woodcomb."

"Ellie, she hasn't been vetted." I realize how stupid that was the minute I said it. Sarah did too. "OK, you talk to Ellie…tomorrow," I said looking over at Bartowski and motioning him over. Only then did Sarah look his way. They both began to run towards each other. I swear I've seen football tackles not hit as hard as Walker and Bartowski did when they met each other in a fierce hug and then kiss.

The kiss lasted and lasted. Finally I had had enough.

"Get a room," I say.

Sarah breaks free of Chuck's embrace. "I don't have a place to stay here anymore. I gave my hotel room away this morning."

"Do you really believe you will have a problem finding a place to stay tonight?" Chuck asked. She smiled at him.

"At least my car's still here."

Just then an airman stuck his head out of the jet. "Agent Walker, You've left your luggage,"

"Keep it," she said as we continued to walk away from the plane.

"Sarah, that's all your clothes. What are you going to do without your clothes?" Bartowski asked her.

"I wont need any clothes tonight will I?"

"Ah…no you wont."

I watched Walker give Chuck that little smile she always did and then suddenly it morphed into the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. It was clear from Bartowski's face that that smile meant something to him. I didn't have a clue but he pulled her that much closer as they made their way towards his Mustang.

"What did Casey say to you to make you change your mind?"

"Nothing, I just spent fifteen minutes in hell. Thinking I would never see you again. It made me take stock of my priorities. By the way, do you think Ellie might have some time to talk tomorrow," she asked.

I watched them walk towards the car arm in arm, get into the car and drive away.

I stood contemplating the events of the day. I felt good about them.

All in all, things had worked out pretty well.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: OK, here it is. Well not really. I have at least one more chapter that will be sort of a stand alone but it fits into this story line. Sarah and Ellie's discussions. And, I may try to do somethign really different as well.

I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for all the gerat comments.

Two Weeks Notice

Epilogue

Chuck

Two and a half hours into a five and a half hour drive, I look to my right so see Sarah Walker sleeping in the passenger seat of our new 911. This is just part of the new Sarah. First of all, she would never have allowed me to drive her old car. Secondly, she would have never fallen asleep with me behind the wheel and thirdly she would have never bought a car with me.

I steal another glance her way. Everything about her is beautiful even the way she sleeps. Looking at her I am reminded of just how different everything is now. My mind goes back to the first evening we spent together after Casey pulled her from the CIA jet.

On the drive back to my apartment everything was fine. We were both overjoyed at the prospect of spending more time together. I even dared to hope that it would be the rest of our lives together. But as soon as we walked into my apartment, everything changed. Things became more awkward. I noticed it in the car but was so happy I didn't really pay attention. Sarah seemed different, more vulnerable. She seemed to hang on every word I said.

Don't get me wrong, we talked and laughed but it was that space between the words when she looked frightened.

We made love that first night and it seemed like it was the first time. She was hesitant and seemed unsure of herself. Not at all like before. She lay beneath me tentatively reaching up to capture my lips in hers. She would do that and then stare at me. I had no idea what she was thinking. She would then repeat the kissing and the staring.

Afterwards, I held her close and we talked about our possible plans together. It seemed that she was at least able to consider a possible life with me. Neither of us slept that night, instead talking completely through the night about hopes and dreams. She even shared with me about her brother and told me she wanted us to meet.

A lot has happened in the last three months or more. First of all Sarah and I have decided to stay with the agency. But we specialize in surveillance activity. No more touchy feely kinds of missions. I drew the line there. We both really enjoy the work and best of all; I don't have to lie to Ellie anymore.

The CIA set us up with our own business so we don't have to have a boss to worry about. We can come and go as we like. It's actually a pretty cool store. We sell everything tech. Morgan runs the store for us and Ana helps with repairs. We are actually doing pretty well on the bottom line.

Casey left us last month. He took a supervisors position in the Midwest. Truth is I don't think he could stand the fact that we both owed him a huge dept of gratitude and we were not shy about telling him. He's called us every other day since though, always with some bogus reason. I think he misses us.

Next week Sarah's brother Steve is coming to visit us. I'm nervous because it is very important that Sarah's only family likes me. I just hope I don't screw up. Sarah says I have nothing to worry about.

Sarah has made great strides since she has been talking to Ellie. It is unbelievable to me how close they have become, especially after the scene at Ellie's house before I told her about Sarah. I know they talk about me because when I show up sometimes to pick Sarah up they are laughing and when they see me they get all hush hush.

The only residual oddity from Sarah that she has not been able to overcome at this point is the absolute fear of having children. Ellie tells me that she will get over it but it may take time. It's OK we're not getting married until next May, the one year anniversary of the infamous fifteen minute jet flight. We thought it was appropriate.

Sarah has turned out to be a little different than what I thought she was. For instance, she really loves music and Collective Soul is her favorite group. We went to see them back in July. She actually got Ed Rollins autograph. Also her personality is a lot more playful and teasing than I would have ever thought it could be.

One other aspect of the old Sarah that has not left is her suspicion of any new person she meets. It is a little sad to me that she sees so many bad people out there in the world. But even that has moderated some. I am hopeful that in the coming years she can completely overcome her distrust of people.

Sarah starts to stir just as I enter the city limits of Palo Alto. It's been a while but I know right where Memorial Auditorium is. Within 20 minutes we arrive at our destination and Sarah is now fully awake.

"Wow, that didn't take long," she said.

"That's because you slept for three of the five and half hours," I shot back at her good naturedly. I felt a little odd in the black tux for a college reunion. I felt odder just being there. I know I will be the only guy there that did not graduate. I'm a little uncomfortable about it.

Sarah insisted that we go, saying that I promised her that I would take her if she agreed to go. I really could not back out with that argument.

The only saving grace I thought to myself as we walked through the doors of the auditorium was that I was escorting the most beautiful woman there. I think all the other guy's agreed with me by the looks I got as we entered.

I felt better after fifteen minutes or so and had numerous old buddies come up to me and shake my hand. Truth is I think they just wanted a closer look at Sarah. She was in a red evening gown and she was spectacular tonight. She did not admit it but I think she took extra care to look beautiful for me tonight.

I was having a good time when Sarah suggested we find our seats. There were assigned seats which I thought was odd. But we found our spots and sat down. We were the only people at our table at the moment. In fact I didn't recognize any of the names we shared the table with.

We had not been there but about five minutes when a waiter came by. I would not have notice except I saw the look on Sarah's face. I knew something was up. I knew her too well.

"Chuck, why don't you invite our waiter to sit down and have a glass of wine with us?" I looked at him but did not understand why Sarah wanted him to join us…not until he spoke.

"I have an excellent merlot," he said looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Bryce?" I said. I would have never recognized him.

"Be quiet Chuck, Bryce is dead, remember?"

I saw a quick smile pass between the old lovers and if I had been that type I would have become extremely jealous. Even at that, I still felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Chuck, I wouldn't miss this night for anything."

Again I saw Sarah give Bryce this look and they were definitely communicating with their eyes. I took a deep breath to calm my raising anger. How could Sarah be making eyes at Bryce after all this time and all that we had been through?

I was just about to make the biggest fool out of myself when the MC began to talk.

"It's been ten years since this class has made its way into the world. Lot's of good things have happened since then. But we have been made aware of a mistake that happened ten years ago that we intend to rectify here tonight."

I looked at Sarah and then to Bryce. Sarah had tears in her eyes and Bryce was smiling from ear to ear. I knew then what was going to happen.

"Ten years ago a student was unjustly expelled from this university and recently we have determined the true facts of his dismissal so tonight I would like to call Chuck Bartowski to the podium."

"Go on Chuck, they're all calling your name," Sarah said through tears of joy.

As I got up to go, Bryce slapped me on the back and said that he had to leave but he couldn't be happier for me. "And, just so you know, Sarah did this. Contacted all the necessary people and lobbied for your reinstatement."

I looked at her and my eyes began to tear up as well. "I love you," I said and left for the podium.

Thirty minutes later, with no idea what I had just said during the speech that was demanded of me, I sat back down at the table besides Sarah. I looked around for Bryce but knew he was long gone. It was actually pretty dangerous for him to be there.

"Can't believe you did this," I said.

"I had help…Bryce, as well as Casey and Director Graham."

"I owe them all."

"Not really Chuck, we all owe you. In our line of work, as you know it is easy to lose sight of the good in people. You've help us all to see why we do what we do. I am very proud of you," she said

We had a great time at the reunion and then got a room at a local chain hotel.

As was our custom, we talked for some time before going to sleep. I was tired this night with all the excitement but still wanted to share my thoughts with Sarah.

"Sarah, when did you decide to do this? I mean contact Stanford about my degree?"

"Actually, when the invitation came back in May. I decided then that I would petition for your degree. I just thought that we would not be together when I did it. I sure did not think that we would be going together."

"Sarah…I don't know what I've done in this life to deserve you…your love. But I will spend every day of the rest of my life being grateful that I have it."

"No, Chuck it's me that's grateful. You've changed me in so many ways since I first met you. You're still changing me you know."

How's that?" I ask.

Sarah was silent for a long pause. I felt her press herself next to me. "How many kids do you want?" she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

_Lot's_, I thought to myself as I forgot about my weariness and tuned my attention to her.


End file.
